Hyde Wakahisa
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Unknown '''Alias(es): '''Osiris '''Place of birth: '''Kyoto, Japan '''Date of birth: '''9/24/2176 (25) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: '''5'1 '''Weight: '''98lbs '''Hair: Brown '''Eyes: '''Dark red '''Sexuality: '''Gay '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: '''Wakahisa Lineage (Kyoto, Japan) Abilities Bloodcraft *Mystical: This craft was developed and practiced in secret among the family and none other. Relying on the sacrifice of blood, the element of life itself, the caster can fashion potent spells of various sorts, but ride heavily on binding or immediate effects on other people or even themselves. When haste and complicated spells meet the result is a need for a larger supply of blood to get the job done, but given time to arrange and perform proper spellcasting and runic arrays the caster can get by with using a little to go a long way. *Physical: Turning his power inward the caster can consume the energy provided by his own blood (or the blood of another) to boost and support the demands of his body. For healing he typically must feed, as it would be redundant to consume his own life in order to repair his body, but he can increase his physical abilities in that fashion or, of course, by spending the blood of someone else. The more he tries to do at once the most blood must be paid from himself or any living source in order to continue his actions. Should he deplete himself he falls prey to extreme exhaustion for pushing his personal resources too far. Feeding, of course, is the solution and seems to have the effect of slowing, but not stopping, the aging process of the Wakahisa family as a whole. Miscellaneous Osiris and the Underground *After the cost of the Evolen disaster became clear, Osiris rose up from the remains of Waikiki to claim control of the Black Market across the Hawaiian Islands. Some rivals turned to his side along the way, while others were brutally killed to make an example of resisting his establishment. *He operates his business in his (literally) underground club 'The Chamber' in Waikiki, which is established as a neutral territory and open to all that abide by his demand for non-conflict. *As per his territorial claim, Osiris functions in a neutral fashion to keep the darker side of civilization as stable as he can in these uneasy times. *He is known, openly, to be a vampire in his mutation though the details (or truth) of what this means is left to the rampant rumor mill. Still, it’s clear that he is quite strong and blindingly quick when he wants to be, and also recovers quickly from injury. He even accepts volunteers as willing blood-donors, who can attest for the fact that he does have fangs, though he seems to be very good at hiding them when he speaks. He’s also never seen out during the day, unless he’s in his club, but otherwise only travels at night. *In serious matters he follows a two-strike policy when the rules of his operation and his clubs security are violated. On the first strike, the violator(s) must give a vial of their blood to be kept on ice, and are sometimes also restricted from the grounds for a certain period of time. Should a serious violation occur again, the subject gets to become a very real example to other in various ways, but it’s believed the most common punishment is making violators into ghoul’s bounds to protecting his territory and allies. *He is known to carry a stylish cane that actually contains a light and entirely functional sword. While he prefers to not turn to force unless necessary, rumor has it that he's quite good with the blade. Its entirely possible that he also has a gun or two, but if this is true they dont stand out as much. *Its to be noted by telepaths and other related types that Osiris' mind cannot be read. When someone with such a power attempts to listen in when he's present they'll simply hear and grasp nothing much like passing through mist. Long range mind attempts find nothing. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Bloodcraft